There exist in the market, and therefore they may be considered as state of the art, devices intended for locking and releasing a latching secured by any type of conventional means to the bonnet of the motor vehicle covering the motor opening. Said device has two purposes: on one hand it should prevent the bonnet from being opened by any cause and being raised by the force of the air obstructing the driver's forward vision with a consequent risk; and, on the other hand, to prevent the motor bonnet from being opened thereby permitting the stealing of parts of the car located inside the motor opening.
Typically, said latching is released by the action of a cable, one end of which is provided with a handle located inside the motor vehicle, whilst the opposed end is provided with a lever that retains the corresponding latching secured to the motor vehicle bonnet. This arrangement corresponds to a large amount of conventional devices acting in such a way that the user located inside the motor vehicle exerts a force on the handle and the cable on which it is secured by moving the lever and releasing said latching.
This type of device has the disadvantage that they may be easily violated for the purpose of stealing parts from the inside of the motor opening. It can be defeated by cutting the cable that joins the handle to the latching and releasing the latching to open the motor vehicle bonnet.